User blog:SunriseHorseForever/Murder Mystery Fanfic Sequel lol
This is a sequel to Nia's fanfic, so I am using the characters that didn't die lol. So yeah comment if you want your OC to be in the story. Chapter One: Missing= Quinn Parrish, Emily Bailey, Annie Dixon and Taylor Gilbert stood satisfied in the Asphalt Cafe. They had just caught Echo Alexander as the killer, and couldn't stop beaming. Meanwhile, Karli Peterson was eating food at a nearby table. She pushed a fork into her meal. Plenty of students stood smiling, having fun. This is when the killer started smirking. The latest killer had been caught, and now this one could take over. Quinn, Annie, Emily and Taylor walked up together in a circle while the killer pulled out a pistol, walking up to the girls. A gunshot alarmed, and one of the four collapsed down, dead. |-| Chapter Two: One Dead= Quinn Parrish stood by the dead body. "What...?" She looked down, the blonde confused. Fog filled the Asphalt Cafe, so she couldn't tell who had been shot. The killer grinned contently. The psychopath ran out of the place before they could possibly get caught. Suddenly, a voice came over. It was Annie. "So, Quinn, you're not dead. It's either Emily or Taylor." Quinn paused, and didn't reply to Annie. She breathed, but couldn't see the face of the dead body. Police cars filled up the lot, and the officers came out. "Which one of you did it? We know it was one." Suddenly the fog disappeared, and the body appeared. It was Taylor. |-| Chapter Three: Couple= The next day, Annie and Quinn were still searching for Emily. Taylor's body had been taken by the police and was long gone. "Have you seen Emily?" Quinn asked the other blonde, while they both shook their heads. In the distance, Emily was rubbing blood off her hands. Dirt covered her face, and she was tired and nearly out of breath. "Emily?" Quinn asked, handing her a paper towel. "J-just forget it.. I don't need it." And with that, Emily ran off. Somewhere in the gym, Ana Lim walked towards Blake Alexander. "Are you the girl? Whose twin went psycho?" Blake rolled her eyes. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," and walked away. Ana shrugged and went back to the hall. The killer was ready. Focused, they grabbed ahold of their nearly golden pistol, the trigger so thin. Meanwhile, a newly dating couple, Kang-Dae and Jenny, stood by their lockers talking about stuff the killer didn't pay attention to. They gun shot at the couple. "Either of them can die." the heartless person muttered, and the gunshot fired. Kang-Dae fell backwards, dead. Jenny ran away, just missing the shot by an ear. The killer shot again. |-| Chapter Four: The One that Got Away= "Hi!" Ana Lim said, being usually energetic as she was. Her blue hair, today, was noticeably blonde. "It seems as if that girl changes by the minute." Ari-Gema Lang hissed, while Jenny Chong sat next to her. "Kang-Dae was murdered!" she cried. "Boohoo." Ari said, standing up to move to another table. "Well, that was unusual," Jenny pointed out, going to sit next to her sister, Kaoru, and a few other people. Emily Bailey was sitting near a palm tree on a bench. Quinn walked up towards her, sitting down. Annie joined after. "Hi," was all one girl managed to say. Ana soon came up. "Hi! Can I sit here?" All girls shook their heads. Ana frowned, and decided to sit next to Blake instead. "Hi! You seem nice," Ana chirped. "Whatever." Blake said. Everyone knew that Blake was in a bad mood since her twin was caught and put in a mental hospital. While Ana tried to carry on a friendly conversation, Emily got off the bench. She dumped her lunch tray and put her silverware away. All except her knife. Everyone retreated to their classrooms after lunch. Well, except two people. The killer and Tara Knight. Tara was getting her pencils and bag when the killer came up. "You better go away." Tara muttered. "I don't deal with psychos." The killer laughed. "Well, I happen to also be very smart." They grinned. Tara rolls her eyes. "You better go away, or I scream who you are." "Fine. You got away this time, but the next person won't." "And that person was supposed to be nice." Tara rolled her eyes and walked into her classroom. |-| Chapter Five: Two Dead, One Missing= Emily, Quinn, and Annie strode down the hallway, talking about their ideas of the killer. "Jenny?" Annie suggested. "She was with Kang-Dae." "Nah... she's nice." Emily disagreed. Quinn shrugged. "It could be anyone. No use to say no," but Emily just walked toward her locker. The halls were busy. Perfect place to grab someone in a crowd and pull them into the janitor's closet. The killer smirked, grabbing Annie and Quinn together and pulling them into the closet. "What the hell are you doing?" Quinn hissed. "I thought you were nice." "Honey, you were dead wrong." The killer smirked. They grabbed the pistol and shot both the girls, who fell against the walls, lifeless and dead. Quickly the vicious criminal ran out, and not a pair of eyes saw the killer or that Annie and Quinn who were there minutes ago were gone. Meanwhile, Emily Bailey was on one side. Crimson blood smeared her cheeks, drying black oil covering her hands. She was outside of Hollywood Arts. Emily ran before anyone could see her condition. Ari-Gema Lang, Blake Alexander, Karli Peterson, and Amanda Wood stood in a circle. It was free period, and they spent it in the library. "Well, since Annie and Quinn are dead and no one has one clue where the hell Emily is, we better have new plans," Blake said. "You probably know a lot, seeing your twin is a psycho. Did she teach you anything?" Amanda asked, and Blake just glared. "Who's bitter?" Karli asked. "The pattern seems to be vague." "Let's just report to the police first," Ari suggested, grabbing her phone. "Officers, two are dead and one is missing. Annie Dixon and Quinn Parrish were reported dead this morning, found in a closet at around 10:17 AM. Emily Bailey has been missing since 10:25 AM." |-| Chapter Six: Found= Blake Alexander strolled around Hollywood Arts, not-so-secretly trying to find the killer. A shadow appeared before her eyes, a blonde figure with dark circles under her pretty eyes. "Emily?" Blake, suddenly sweet, gasped. "S-s-s-she's holding me hostage..." Emily's voice was weak, and her wounds were deep. Cuts, scars, and bruises all over. "She's framing me." "So.. you're innocent. Ari better cross you off her list." Blake helped Emily up, handing her a water. "Whatever. Have this. Anyway, who is?" Emily was too weak to reach across to grab the bottle. "Ana," the blonde began. "She's catching me after school, abusing me, and framing me." "You mean the blue-haired sweetheart?" Blake was appalled but went on to find Ari, Karli, and Amanda. She found the trio sitting down in the teachers' lounge, with Jenny Chong, Tara Knight Gary McGlitter, and the principal. "Is this the killer?" Helen looked at Blake up and down. Blake shook her head. "It's such a shame Quinn died, she was beautiful," Gary said, looking at the ground. "Who invited him?!" Tara practically yelled. Everyone shifted their gaze to Helen, but no one dare said a word. "Anyway, then who is the killer?" Helen said, not paying attention to Emily anymore. Blake cleared her throat, speaking up. "Anabelle Lim. She has English homeroom." Helen had no reply. Instead, she sent Tara, Ari and Blake to get Ana. * Ana was sent out of class. "What are you doing?" Ana raised her voice, knowing she was caught. "Reporting you to the police and sending you to jail. You'll never get out, no way." Blake held Ana back while Ari dialed the cops. Ana tried to slap Blake, but she pulled away. "Track pays off, sweetie," Blake smirked. * Indeed, Ana was taken away, sent to the mental hospital, and never was she sent out. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts